The Missing Puzzle Piece
by KuRoHypnoticMadness69
Summary: Yaoi Fluff (boyxboy) Nezumi and Shion's feelings for each other are growing by day but Nezumi's past is getting the better of him. Every night they dream of each other and start to realize these dreams are linked and have a meaning. As their curiosity grows strong, the hunger for love grows stronger..


Dedicated to the love of my life. 3

fanfic has Yaoi Fluff and slight bad language, this is boyxboy so don't read if you don't like that o3o

* * *

Love is amazing, it is truly beautiful. Love can be hard to find, but is defiantly worth the waiting. You might wonder where to look for it, just search more carefully and you will surely see it. Through the eyes of your secret admirer, in your mother's smile, or even in your own soul, it can be found anywhere. It might be unbelievable, but life without love is pain, endless torture. So what if you were one who didn't know the feeling? Who hadn't an idea of its existence? Then you need someone to support you, someone who understands how you feel. That is an example of how love can impact deeply on one's life. Alas, I lived loveless. I grew up in a town that only knew perfection, achievements and improvements. Freedom was unknown to this town; nevertheless it became the only thing I desired.

Bullets, guns, blood and tears; the many haunting things I remember when attempting to escape. In their eyes I was covered in imperfection and unhappiness, exactly what they were trying to prevent from this 'wonderful' city. Every citizen was hypnotized into thinking the community was flawless and their children will grow to live happy lives and be very successful. This lie of a township was called No.6; every part of it is eternally enclosed with my deepest hatred. Despite that, there is in fact one small part of that taste of hell I actually appreciate: a person who lived there. I remember this person, very well indeed. We met on the date of my attempted flee; he is the reason I live on to share my story. I was running, running away from what would've been my murderers, through a tunnel bounded by gloomy shadows. The sound of gunshots and sobbing made the tunnel deafening and everlastingly my worst nightmare. Eventually, I saw a light beaming before me, regardless where it would've led to, it was my only choice. I ran towards this exit, my small wounded adolescent body struggling to continue the getaway. Suffering was my only expectation after realizing I was still in No.6, failure and regret began bashing against my skull causing an aggressive headache to occur.

'_All hope is lost.' _

I thought, but I was wrong. A male's screams alerted me and I approached the owner of it. A boy of my age he was, quite a normal one too. But something about him satisfied me, I wanted to know more. A mysterious youngster with high intelligence, slow reactions and a caring heart, the boy was called Shion. Even though I was harsh to him, secretive and gave a few sexual references, he committed to healing my wounds despite the consequences. I left him the following day as to not get caught, but I returned years later as an adult to save him from the blame of a tragedy whose fault was not his. I brought him to my home in another city to return the favour. In this city I grew independent, strong and fearless, Shion slowly learned to be this way too. After all, it was his only way of surviving. Days passed, memories disintegrated; in the long run I grew an attachment to him.

This brings us to this moment, lying in separate beds at midnight. Soft pale snow fell elegantly from outside of the window, forming beautiful blankets on the town streets. "Nezumi, are you awake?" I heard him whisper quietly. If you were wondering, Nezumi is my nickname, my real name remains unspoken. 'I was...until you woke me.' I replied. Shion is an interesting guy, a very small one too. He used to have brown hair and matching eyes, but I guess the new white hair with the red eyes suits him a little better. I dream about him every night, it is always the same. He jumps off a bridge. This dream I haven't the slightest clue why I have, or what it means, and I'm never in them. 'Nezumi...Can we walk in the snow together..? I know its midnight but...No would be outside and...I want to talk to you about something.' I rolled my eyes and turned to face him 'Seriously..? Is it that important we need to go outside to talk about it?' The bed sheets were warm and snug, I didn't really want to leave at the time as I had just got into them. He nodded and smiled awkwardly. Then I said 'Fine then. But in the morning, you better be making me breakfast.'

So we set off into the dark; the brisk wind and incoming snow almost blinding us. I honestly had no idea where we were going on such a day, but Shion seemed to know, so I let him lead the way. We went past the market, the park, and the little shop that seemed closed. We used a single lantern to guide us through the dark, although it made me feel uneasy; I held Shion's hand the whole way so we wouldn't lose each other in the snowstorm, but mostly in case any whores were around. Shion smiled and held my hand tightly, I sighed 'I'm doing this for a reason, don't get carried away.' He giggled femininely as the snow eventually stopped, let go of my hand and sat on the murky wall behind him.

'I've been sleeping badly recently, and I think you have too. So I'm going to try something I was told never to do.' He then moved his body and legs to face the sea behind him; gripped the surface of the bridge. I knew exactly what he was doing; I had seen it every night. I couldn't let it happen, not in real life.

I grabbed his wrist frantically and pulled him off the bridge and onto the floor beneath me. 'What the hell are you playing at?! Don't frighten me like that!' I was scared as fuck; I couldn't bear losing him so suddenly. 'Nezumi.' He whispered, standing up and hugging me tight. I pushed him away and slapped him. 'Shion. Tell me; tell me how you knew I was having such damned dreams, tell me why you even tried to do such a stupid thing, tell me!' I shouted. His eyes started getting watery as he explained. 'It's not just you having the weird dreams Nezumi….I have dreams of people telling me you had committed suicide by jumping off a bridge...A-And then I run to t-that same bridge a-and sit there...crying...Then I hear you talking in your sleep so I know your dreams are the missing ending of mine. I've b-been wondering for weeks now! I j-just thought th-that….' The rest of his speech was muffled by his quiet sobbing.

'Shion, look, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you..?' I stroked the cheek I previously slapped now feeling terribly guilty, his teary eyes gazed into mine. 'I saved you because….because I care. There, I said it, I care about you, more than anything I've ever known. Every time those dreams end I feel like crying…..Gah, look at me, a weeping mess. I promise you, we'll find the meaning to these dreams one day. But now… I want to make it up to you….I really do.' He seemed as he was about to say something, but I ignored him pulling his body into my embrace and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and soon the sound of our locking lips was all to be heard on the silent, snowy morning. At that moment I knew I really loved him, and only him. On that moment of that day I felt the haunting emptiness inside of me had finally died, Shion told me he felt the same. We stopped having those awful dreams and just lived life happily together; as best friends, as lovers. I guess when someone you really love falls; you do not stand back and watch, you do not walk off, you fall with them.


End file.
